


The Children Of Neverland

by goldtintedroses



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtintedroses/pseuds/goldtintedroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, Peter never forgets the children who have been to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children Of Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for J.M Barrie's birthday.

Even though the children have forgotten Peter Pan, let it be known he never ever forgets the children who have been to Neverland. It is just his way and even though he does not like to admit it, all of the Lost Boys have a special place in his heart. The problem is, however, much like a child’s mind, he cannot always comprehend what it all means.

So, while he travels all the way from Neverland to the darkened streets of London, he does not always realize where his heart is taking him. Sometimes he finds himself in a closed Accounting Firm peering through the window. When he does this, he catches his own reflection and laughs at himself for being so silly! For there is no one there he knows of, the most important people in his life promised never to grow up.

He sneaks past a few houses that are empty and old, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the thing that he has forgotten. But to no avail, perhaps if he asks the children in the next house over what he’s missing then he would know for sure. The children shrug when he tries to describe the feeling to them.

There has never been any children living in that house for as long as they can remember but there was an old person who’d died a few years back. Peter knows the truth, or at least the half truth, that someone who had promised never to grow up lived there once. But that person couldn’t possibly be a liar, for children do not lie. They have grand imaginations and thoughts but they do not lie. He skips over to another house after he’s finished. This time, it’s not a house at all, it’s a factory and he just shakes his head for he has the grandest imagination out of all the children of Neverland!

(And maybe, he thinks, somewhere near the horizon he will find the children who have disappeared, the ones whose innocent laughter created fairies.)


End file.
